


The Intimacy of Sleep

by CaptainCricket



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I tried to be as historically accurate as possible, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nicky and Joe through the years, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Romantic Fluff, mentions of the crusades and other wars, some smut, yes that time in malta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: Nicky and Joe have slept beside each other for over 900 years. From sleeping close out of necessity for survival to willingly being as close to one another as possible, here are some snippets of their most intimate moments.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. 1099

1099

The first time that they slept together was more out of necessity to survive the freezing cold nights in the desert. Nicolò and Yusuf had barely ceased killing one another and were navigating a wary truce after discovering their immortality. They were travelling south west away from the destruction of the holy city and towards the territories of the Fatmid Caliphate, much to the dismay of Nicolò who urged his acquaintance to travel north east with him to Antioch. They were travelling by foot to avoid unwanted attention by bandits and any stray soldiers from either side. Yusuf was done with shedding the blood of innocents and did not want to kill one of his own simply because he was travelling with a Frank.

The nights were becoming unusually cold for this time of the year and Yusuf was acutely aware of how unprepared his European accomplice was for this environment. His chainmail armour was heavy and the sword and crossbow he carried were adding even more unnecessary weight which slowed him down and was making him sink further into the sand dunes they crossed. At night his teeth chattered, and he held himself stiff and tight as if trying to conserve his body heat as he slept. Yusuf too was uncomfortable, and his body felt like it was encased in ice at night. The longer they walked during the day the more he felt his body ache with exhaustion. Nicolò always insisted on taking the first watch and stoked the fire to keep his companion warm, which often surprised Yusuf considering they were mortal (or rather immortal) enemies not two weeks before.

Nicolò roused Yusuf when the moon was beginning to descend in the sky, as they agreed, and they traded places by the fire. Yusuf noted the Frank had finally removed some of the armour he wore in favour of wrapping himself in a blanket they purchased from a vagabond a few days ago. His teeth were chattering again but he said nothing as he lowered himself down facing the fire and curled into his usual tight ball. An hour had passed while Yusuf watched over their small camp and he could tell Nicolò still had not fallen asleep. The teeth chattering was irritating, and he was visibly shivering under the thready blanket. They were far enough away from civilisation that it was unlikely anyone would cross paths with them this late at night, especially in this temperature. Yusuf made his decision.

Nicolò was surprisingly resistant at first as Yusuf approached him and sat down behind him. He spat something in his foreign tongue that sounded confused and slightly offended, but Yusuf gestured to the blanket and tried to make him understand it was better they share than freeze to death that night. Maybe it was the chance at some warmth or the tone of Yusuf’s voice or simply Nicky’s selfless nature that made him agree. Yusuf stretched out behind him, barely a hairsbreadth away and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He could see the Frank’s stiff form slowly relax and after a few minutes finally shifted out of the uncomfortably tight ball he held himself in. Yusuf did not sleep, since he was still technically on watch, but he could hear the light snores of his companion and finally the teeth stopped chattering. Nicolò shifted in his sleep, seeking warmth. Yusuf felt him push his legs against his as Nicolò rolled slightly so their bodies were pressed front to back. Underneath the stench of sweat and blood Nicolò actually smelt good, which was a thought Yusuf would not confess out loud for many years after this. He kept his right arm firmly at his side, but the temptation to drape it over the Frank’s side and pull him closer still was strong.

They slept like this each night until they finally arrived in Cairo.


	2. 1101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have known each other for nearly two years and were beginning to be friends. Yusuf purchases a place to temporarily live in Alexandria then realises that he wouldn't mind eternity with Nicolo.

1101

The men had travelled together for just under two years now. They were beginning to finally understand one another’s languages and realised they were more alike than they knew. Yusuf had learnt that Nicolò’s favourite food was a fig stuffed with creamy cheese and drizzled with honey. Nicolò was surprising him every day with how easily he was picking up phrases in Arabic and had even managed to navigate the food markets without a) being stabbed and b) being overcharged by a merchant clearly trying to take advantage of the language barrier. They were currently living in Alexandria with plans to travel west towards Tunis via boat. It was still a risk to live in a Fatmid occupied territory with Nicolò, despite how many traders from Europe were typically present in the area regardless of the wars. They had already witnessed innocent travellers being prosecuted for crimes in the east, which made Yusuf nervous about what they would do to someone who actually was a part of the siege.

They never stayed more than a few months in one place. It was long enough to rest and plan ahead and earn some money and supplies for their travels. They acquired two horses in Cairo last year and stashed Nicolò’s heavy chainmail armour and crossbow deep in a cave. Nicolò would not part with his longsword, however, no matter how much Yusuf tried to convince him he would go unnoticed more without it. They kept to themselves and avoided small talk with nosey strangers where they could.

Yusuf purchased stay in a house not far from the sea in Alexandria. It was far enough away from other houses that they could maintain privacy, but it was tiny. There was a small cooking area with a fireplace and heavy wooden table at the centre, space to have a privy and private area to use the washbowl, then there was the bedroom. A single bed wide enough for two was positioned against the wall and a narrow desk sat under the window beside it.

He was not object to sleeping beside Nicolò at this point, but he regretted not emphasising the need for space when he bought the house. Yet it was nice, that first night when they moved in, being able to lay in the bed with another body between him and the door. Plus, when the nights turned cold, the did not need to constantly burn wood in the fireplace to stay warm. Yusuf was beginning to grow accustomed to waking up beside Nicolò, and by the warm smile Nico gave him one morning when they woke facing one another, he believed Nicolò was accustomed as well.

To see that face in the soft morning light for eternity, that was Yusuf’s ultimate desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The fig/cheese/honey is actually something i tried for the first time last year and oh my god it's amazing! Put a slice of fresh fig and a bit of nice blue cheese on a rosemary or salt cracker and drizzle some honey over the top. It's so delicious.


	3. 1102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf and Nicolo make love for the first time after a year of pining

1102

It was a night of furious passion. They tangled themselves together in a desperate need for heat and release. Pent up emotions and yearning finally tipped over the edge and they found themselves naked as the day they were born, standing in front of one another. Neither can recall the exact details of how it came to be, except that it was impulsive and without regret. The night was warm and their sweat mixed and made their skin slippery. They traced lines across each other’s bodies with their tongues and did not let go of each other for even a moment. They kept eye contact even as they reached euphoria. At one point they stopped to take in everything, and Yusuf set about exploring Nicolò’s body, committing every detail to memory. He squirmed underneath him, uncharacteristically impatient. Their Tunisian shack echoed with the sounds of their love. The waves of the ocean were a distant sound that was like a metronome to Yusuf’s movements. Nicolò licked his lips and flipped them over, taking control of the pace. They were intoxicated by one another. Cries of ecstasy filled the air in both Genoese and Arabic as they reached their climaxes.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, naked bodies pressed together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are only going to be short. It's more of a spontaneous burst of creativity and indulgence that led to me writing this. I'm not particularly good at writing full on smut either. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this so far though!


	4. 1149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA THAT time in Malta. Nicky and Joe were trying to avoid being involved in another Crusade and took a break on a Mediterranean Island south of Sicily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for racial violence I guess. The second crusade encouraged a lot of violence against Muslim people to the point where people from Muslim countries were often murdered in cold blood even if they weren't Muslim at all. It's only mentioned briefly in this chapter.

1149

They were in search of the elusive women that had appeared in their dreams almost every night for fifty years. They travelled across the Mediterranean to the island country of Malta. The warm air was welcoming, and the smell of spices and sea water was everywhere. The mix of cultures meant that Nicolò and Yusuf living together went entirely unnoticed, as it was normal here. They were both now fluent in each other’s languages, as well as Greek, thanks to the two years they spent living in Crete. They were originally headed towards Edessa, prior to settling in Greece, but by the time they had travelled north, the city had fallen, and war had once again been called by the Pope. The pair had argued on whether or not they would aid in rescuing refugees, but eventually Yusuf put his foot down and declared they would part ways over this is Nicolò chose to involve himself in another holy war.

They were now also acutely aware that they were no longer aging, as well as the fact that they did not die. Nicolò whispered this fact out loud one night, many years ago. He said that day would be the day he turned 50 years old, yet he still had the same face as when he turned 30. Yusuf wondered if he would ever eventually grow old and grey with Nicolò; he wondered if this life would ever end. Nicolò would be 80 this year, Joe 83. It had been 50 years since they met on the battlefield. 

They retreated to Malta when Yusuf was murdered in the streets of Crete for being a Muslim Moor. When Nicolò found out why Yusuf was so late home that night he went out and did not return until he hunted down the men and cut them down with his sword.

Malta felt as if it was another world. Very few people here were even aware of the politics of the east and the rest minded their own business. Nicolò sought out labouring jobs that paid in coin while Yusuf contracted himself as an artist so they could afford goods and rent. It was a rather average day for Yusuf who was sitting on the balcony of their flat, hands still covered in paint from his project, when Nicolò came home in a mood.

He huffed past Yusuf and took the seat to his left and sat facing the ocean, not saying a word. Yusuf waited patiently as he watched the frustration and anger stew then dissipate within moments. Nicolò was good at letting things go when they were unimportant. However, he did know how to hold a grudge when he was truly betrayed, as Yusuf found out a few decades ago when a swindler cheated them out of most of their hard-earned profits.

Yusuf leaned over and took Nico’s hand, just holding it. Nicolò looked at him then, his eyes speaking the love and affection he held for Yusuf. Yusuf grinned as he tugged the other man towards him and into a kiss. It was a simple kiss really, nothing too passionate, yet as Nicolò breathed in, Yusuf keenly pushed his tongue into his mouth and pulled on Nico’s lip, eliciting a long groan from him. That was all it took for Nicolò to launch himself into Yusuf’s lap and deepen the kiss into something altogether erotic.

They did not wear clothes for nearly a week. They did not need them since they barely left the house. They took each other everywhere around the flat; the bed, the table, over the railing on the balcony, against each wall, on the floor. Sometimes it was Nicolò taking Yusuf, other times it was Yusuf taking Nicolò. They only ever paused for the essentials: eating, drinking, pissing, then they were back at it until they fell asleep wrapped around each other. At one point, Yusuf decided to use his paints on Nicolò, using him as a canvas to paint the view from their balcony. The sensations of the brush on Nico’s skin made it hard for him to remain still, but he watched patiently as Yusuf worked. Nicolò would tell him that he was his most beautiful when he was concentrating on his art. Yusuf would recite poetry in Arabic as he brushed colour across pale skin, not missing a single spot on Nicolò’s body. The bedsheets were a mess of smeared paint when they made love that night.

They both lost their jobs, but they did not care. They were so lost in their passion that they did not even realise the two women from their dreams had briefly visited Malta in search of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. 1199

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally united with Andy and Quynh and Joe is reluctant to fight until Nicky helps him understand why.

1199

The two couples travelled together well. They missed each other that time in Malta, but then crossed paths fifteen years later in Bessarabia. Andromache the Scythian and Quynh of the Red River Delta were entirely uninterested in the proclivities of their companions and would often disappear by themselves exchanging seductive looks and hushed whispers at night. They were an unstoppable force in battle. They taught the men their extensive range of combat skills and told them stories of their thousands of years of life. Yusuf was reluctant, at first, to join them in battles and revolutions. Nicolò eventually convinced him. He said to Yusuf one night when they were snuggled in their usual positions in their bed:

“I believe we were given this gift for a reason, my love. We have lived for 100 years more than we were meant to. What purpose is there if not to fight for what is right? We can save people and make a difference, so why don’t we? You do not always have to kill either, but only when it is necessary as we have done all these years. Please consider it _hayati_.”

Yusuf did not believe in destiny as much as his beloved did. Perhaps he was right and there was a higher purpose for this? It would make more sense than any other theory he has had over the years. But then why would one of them die, if the story Quynh told them of Lykon was true? They could fight for the rest of their lives for the good of the world only to lose each other doing so. Yusuf realised he was scared. He was cared to die permanently, and terrified of living this life without Nicolò. He could not go on for eternity alone, he knows this.

Yet Yusuf considered Nico’s words. They can do some good, because why not spend this life choosing to do the right thing. It was the reason Yusuf chose to defend Jerusalem in the first place a hundred years ago. It was the right thing to do. He may have failed but he was given a second chance. The heavens sent him back and it was up to Yusuf to choose what to do next.

The next morning when he awoke, rays of early morning sunlight were filtering in, lighting their small room. Across from them were Andromache and Quynh on their own bed. The women slept soundly facing one another, only holding hands unlike he and Nicolò who couldn’t bear to be apart even in sleep. The women didn’t often outwardly display their affections for one another and were content to simply hold hands or just be in one another’s presence. _Perhaps it was simply because they had been together for over a thousand years_ , thought Yusuf as he glanced at the still sleeping form of Nicolò. It was one of the rare times he was awake before any of them, as he was often the last one to rouse. The sunlight painted itself across Nicolò’s pale cheek, highlighting his mole and the colours in his now short hair. Yusuf pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck and breathed him in. He was addicted to the way Nicolò smelt. It was of sandalwood and salt and faintly of bergamot. Nicolò stirred and rolled over to face Yusuf with a faint, sleepy smile. It was reminiscent of many years ago when Yusuf first lost his heart to this man. He pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips and held him closer. He closed his eyes and imagined another thousand years with this man in his arms. He would never leave him. He will stay and fight for Nicolò until his final dying breath. He will love him with everything he is and more. He loves him beyond measure and reason and he will spend millions of lifetimes in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥_╥)
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. 1202

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo, Yusuf, Andromache and Quynh evacuate refugees before the seige of Zadar. Nicolo is weighed down by a century of guilt and the need for penance. Yusuf helps him understand his feelings.

**1202**

Word had it that yet another crusade to reclaim Jerusalem was underway. Andromache had a contact in Venice who informed her that there was a conspiracy to sack Zadar and take it for Venice. Nicolò the first out of them to agree to going. Yusuf suspected that perhaps he felt guilty for not aiding innocents during the last two wars. Perhaps he wished for a way to repent for his stance in the first. However, Yusuf could see that regardless of personal contrition, the siege of Zadar will result in a massive loss of innocent life in a place that has already seen too much conflict. Yusuf agreed to help the people escape before the siege and evacuate any that were caught up in the conflict.

Thankfully, they were already in Hungary at the time, so it was less than a day’s journey by boat to the city even in the middle of winter. The Venetians would be there within the week from what Andromache’s contact calculated. They worked tirelessly throughout the day warning people of the coming siege and directing them out of the city. A small group of peacekeepers joined their effort and by the middle of the second day, most of the city was evacuated. The city’s defense erected massive chains and booms along the mouth of the harbour. Quynh had already predicted that it would not stop the ships, though her criticisms fell on deaf ears.

Yusuf and Nicolò did not stay for the battle. They followed the refugees, protecting them from threats until they reached the safety of Trieste. It was the first time in many years that they did not sleep through the nights together. They took turns guarding the group during the eery nights. The journey was slow with so many women, children, and elders, but they arrived in the city within a fortnight. 

Andromache and Quynh arrived at the close of the year, informing the men that they lost Zadar. Quynh heard rumours that there may be another siege somewhere in the east, but not for many months. Andromache declared that they would stay in Trieste for a year and then journey back to Constantinople before the next winter to gather more information. The rumours were that the siege would be a precursor to the so called ‘glory’ of sacking the Levant in the Spring. However, at the moment all they knew was the siege would happen – logically – somewhere in the south-east of the Byzantine Empire. Andromache concluded that they would hear more details once they arrived in the heavily populated Constantinople as to where this war may be headed.

Yusuf relaxed with that information. It meant they would be staying put for at least ten months. He already knew without having to ask that Nicolò would spend that time offering his services to the refugees, settling them, and reassuring them that they are safe as he had done since they arrived. However, tonight Nicolò was clearly exhausted and incapable of caring for more than their little family. He was single-mindedly cooking lamb stew over the fire; the smell was carried throughout their small house and elicited regular groans of hunger from the immortals. Yusuf was only slightly concerned at his lover’s silence, but he was reassured by the knowledge that Nicolò will come to him with his thoughts by the end of the night.

They were in bed with full bellies of meat, vegetables, and gravy when Nicolò shifted in Yusuf’s arms to face him. Yusuf kept himself awake expressly for this moment.

“There are wives who will no longer be comforted by their husband’s embrace. There are children who will grow up without brothers and fathers and uncles. Yet here I lay, untouched by loss, my family intact and I need not fear of great loss for many hundreds of years.” Nicolò’s words almost ran into each other with the speed he whispered his hushed statement. Yusuf responded by holding him tighter and leaning his forehead against Nicolò’s.

“My love please do not wallow in guilt for the grievance of others. Our fortune of immortal life is not without great sacrifice. We should not wish for pain and suffering to justify the good things that happen. I know you are not simply speaking of the families of the Zadarians, but of the families of the people of Jerusalem all those years ago.”

In the dim light Nicolò’s mouth contorted in the signature way of his when he was about to deny something he knew was truth. Yusuf pressed a soft kiss to his lips to quell the forthcoming argument. “You may spend your time repenting your sins if you wish to, but please Nicolò, do not spend our time together in misery because you believe you are undeserving of love.”

Nicolò breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. The silence stretched for what felt like an hour before he spoke.

“I apologise to you Yusuf. I do not mean to frustrate you with my guilty conscience. I do not feel undeserving of your love, for I believe it now to have been fate that brought us together. I only feel sorrow for those who have been torn from their lives because of my actions. I see the misery that plagues the now broken families we rescued for they lost so much that cannot be replaced. I could not imagine living without you Yusuf, which is why I grieve for those who now have to live without the ones they love.”

“I too could not bear to walk this world without you _hayati._ ” Yusuf’s voice was choked with emotion. He couldn’t imagine the degree of grief he would endure if he lost Nicolò permanently. “Each time I see you die; my heart stops and I cannot breathe until I see you open your eyes and return to me. I understand why you mourn so deeply for those you hardly know. You are the most empathetic man I have ever met. That is why I love you so.”

“I love you Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad ibn al-Kaysani. Whether I deserve your love or not, I am forever grateful to have it.”

Tears were threatening to spill in both their eyes as Nicolò pulled Yusuf into another kiss. They finally fell asleep facing each other with tear tracks staining their cheeks.

The immortals left Trieste later than they planned but arrived in Constantinople in early Spring. Rumours were certainly circulating of war coming to the Byzantine, yet there was no warning of the ruin and desecration that would happen to the city of Constantinople in April 1204.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the most in-depth historical chapter I have written so far. The Seige of Zadar (if you have not heard of it) occurred during the Fourth Crusade, but was done against the wishes of the Pope who later excommunicated the crusaders who took part. It was basically a botched political play by the crusaders who made a deal with the Venetians to take Zadar for Venice as a way to pay their transport across the sea to reclaim Jerusalem. The crusaders sacked the city and stayed there during the winter before proceeding to Sack Constantinople in 1204 - which is regarded as a major turning point in the medieval age. The sacking of Constantinople broke the Byzantine Empire into crusader states which was not restored for another 60 years, but the damage was done and the Byzantine Empire never regained their full power.
> 
> Anyway enough of the history lesson, please comment if you enjoyed this more detailed chapter. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
